


Keep Breathing

by LexxC



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxC/pseuds/LexxC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is an 18 year old sole survivor. -Insert cheesy line here-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He glanced down at his watch, calloused fingers sliding over the cracked glass with a touch so fragile. ‘8 o’clock’, he sighed. Running his right hand through his scraps of hair, he strode over to the ladder.

The scent of salsbury steak and instamash floated in the air, and the chatter from the mess hall bustled. His boots thumped against the steel with his heart beat. With his left hand, he pushed open the door to his quarters.

“Hey good lookin’, whatcha got cookin’?” Grinned a mischievous Erin. Her sock covered feet rested on the table, her orange and white uniform glimmered in the fluorescent lights. Her waist length hair cascaded in red waterfalls against the back of the kitchen chair.

“Hope you don’t mind. I got a bit hangry waitin’ for you.” She smirked, gesturing over to the evidence that laid across from a full tray of food. In her hands, she held her detached pipboy. The speaker rang out sounds of enemy ships being destroyed.

Glancing at the small knight, he found the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk, before he sat down at the table. Softly, he pushed her feet off the table, noting the gray and black pattern, having them hit the ground.

“You’re no fun.” She leaned against the table, propping her head up with her elbows. Watching his lips with fervor, consume his dinner. The way his adam’s apple moved, how he traced his tongue across his lips when he was done.

He watched her eyes eat him up like a fancy lads snack cake. The way that her breathing grew labored, her baby blue eyes dilate like a full moon, how her lower lip quivered in lust. How she ran her teeth across her lips, as if she could taste him on her tongue.

“I’d bet you’d look super handsome if you cleaned the gunpowder off your face, and shaved. Women like a clean shaved man.” She mumbled staring at the table’s surface, trying to hide her intent behind a white lie. Fingers tracing the scratches in the vinyl surface. But he knew. He could see the way her eyes glazed over, in thought, of how he would look. Her cheeks flushed lightly, before she came back to him. He could read her so clearly, she might as well have been a picture book.

“Would you like that, knight?” He tested the waters. Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze, teasing her with his ability to intimidate others. Her heart beat was loud enough for him to hear, and she quickly hid behind a mask of embarrassment.

“I mean, I would. But I bet other girls…… Would like it too.” She stuttered, feeling her cheeks flush, as she nervously gulped. She loved the way he made her fluster, but hated it so much too.

“I, uh. I think i’ll head to bed.” Erin quietly stood up, tucking her pip-boy under her arm, as she crawled into Arthur’s bed. Facing the wall, she quickly set an alarm on her pip-boy, and set it softly on the floor in between the wall and the bed. As she laid back down on the bed, she felt the mattress shift under his weight.

It had all started her first night on the ship. Erin was always colder than most, but after being locked in cryo for 200+ years, her body adjusted to the cold. While it was convenient for traveling out in the commonwealth, at night, she couldn’t sleep. Her body wouldn’t let her sleep. At times, hot water bottles worked. Other times, she needed to sleep under layers of blankets. But she had always slept alone, untrusting of others.

Arthur had found her wrapped in a blanket, her long strawberry colored hair ruffled, as she scoured the ship in search of a spare blanket.

“What are you doing up at this hour, knight?” He questioned, his icy stare directed at the tiny knight.

“I’m cold, sir. I wanted an extra blanket, but Teagan’s sleeping. I don’t know what to do.” Erin gulped, her grip on the blanket growing stronger.

It was then, that she decided to befriend him. Arthur pulled off his glove, and gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. His hand was hot, compared to her cold skin. Instinctively, her hand reached up to his, and softly she held his hand against her forehead.

“You can have my blanket.” He watched as her blue eyes sparkled in the light, her lips turning into the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Strands of hair tickled his chin, as she pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you, sir!”

Later that night, he had heard a knock on his door.

“Sir, can I sleep with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

He laid in bed next to Erin, watching her in the orange light of the lantern on his desk, as she set her pip-boy on the floor. He would have to make her some sort of shelf eventually. She flipped onto her right side to face him, and nuzzled herself into his arms. Some days she felt as if she was designed to fit like a puzzle piece against him.

Running his fingers through her hair, he felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Arthur laid with Erin in his arms, staring at the knight. She was only 18, and yet she was one of the strongest people he had the pleasure of meeting. She captivated him, and he found himself looking forward to holding her at the end of the day. But he would never tell her.

Time after time, he would stare at the ceiling, listening to her soft breathing. The way her nose whistled, her little cat noises as she clung to him. How she mumbled his name, as she adjusted herself in her sleep. More often than not, he would think about the results of her medical examination, that Captain Cade sent over. He knew that she had never been with anyone sexually before. A secret he would hold with him to the grave.

She scared him. She was so fragile, young and as innocent as they could come. He didn’t want to corrupt her. But as her thigh brushed against his groin, he found himself longing for her. It seemed like he was spending more time in the shower, sexually frustrated. It was with thoughts of her moaning under him, that he fell asleep.

The worst part was waking up alone, the bed cold, when the pip-boy rang. Erin sat upright, her hands covering her face, as tears threatened to fall. Clenching her jaw, she quickly slipped on her boots, and ran a brush through the tangled mess on her head.

He knew he would get looks, but never knew it would be this many. Proctor Ingram even seemed surprised, taking a moment to stare at him before returning back to work. He was unrecognizable to some recruits. Spotting Paladin Danse as he rounded a staircase, he noted Erin wasn’t with him.

“Paladin Danse. Where is your recruit?” He called out. Danse turned around, quickly hiding his reaction behind a mask.

“On the forecastle, Elder. Might I say, your new look is….. good.”

Arthur quickly strode up the steps towards the forecastle, hiding his grin.

His feet stopped as soon as he saw her. Strawberry hair curled around her like a blanket, her uniform replaced with jeans and a black cotton sweater. She sat with her knees pressed against her chest, staring at the city skyline as she sang.

“And I-I can’t help, falling in love. Falling in love. I keep falling in love, with you.”

Stepping forward, the steel creaked under his weight. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, before her mouth went dry, the air left her lungs. Arthur stood there, clean and shaved.

“Did you do this for me?” She gulped, her hand cautiously reaching to touch his cheek. When he didn’t swat her hand away, she ran her thumb along his jaw, her face as red as a tato.

“You look so handsome, Arthur.” Erin whispered, before she stood on her tiptoes, placing a soft peck on his cheek. His hand snaked up to cup her chin, while his left arm wrapped around her waist, and pressed her against his chest. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers. His tongue snaked through her lips, and he found himself guiding her inexperienced tongue against his.

Pulling away to gasp for air, she found herself blushing, as she stared at his swollen lips.

“I-I, uh. Should go work on the teleporter.” Flustered, she left him standing alone. The wind caressing his face. His tongue traced his lips, tasting her remnants.


	3. Chapter 3

Black oil streaked the surface of the water, as she cleaned her hands in a bucket of purified water. Erin knew that she should probably take a shower, but hot water was scarce. Plus it would mean the possibility of running into Arthur on the Prydwen. Her face flushed, heart beating like a hummingbird, as she thought of him.

The door creaked open, and instantly, his eyes shot up from the book in his hands to her face. Her hair was damp, and he could smell the soap on her skin. The sickly sweet smell of hubflowers. She wore a tight white tank top, that showed her ample cleavage, and a pair of bright yellow high waisted shorts that showed off her taut legs. A black bra peaked out, and he could feel his mouth dry. How she managed to find that outfit, he would never know, but always question.

“Arthur, I- I,” She sighed, trying to comfort herself by rubbing her fingers.

“I, I need to know. Do you like me?” Her hands shook, breathing labored.

“Come here.” He patted to the space beside him on the mattress, her side of the bed. As she tried to climb over his legs, he pulled her into his lap, holding her hips in place as she straddled him.

“Does this answer your question?” He growled, before he was on her mouth again, his tongue claiming territory. Her hips instinctively grinded against him, as a moan left her throat.

They pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Erin’s eyes glazed over with lust, her body shaking. Quickly, he pulled her into an embrace, her head resting on his chest. Soft kisses tickled her forehead. Pulling the blanket over her, they fell asleep.

It was a change in pace, to say the least. Her head left his chest, as she tried to sneak a peek at his face. She caught his blue eyes smiling at her, before she kissed him. Feeling the stubble scratch her face, she smirked.

“I’m gonna go grab breakfast. Wanna come?” She chirped, climbing off of his chest, and slipping on her dirty combat boots. A gray shirt fell on her head, covering her eyes.

“Wear it.” He commanded, knowing damn well that if she left his room looking like that, he would have to fight the eyes off of her. Her hands began to peel the tank top off, and he quickly turned away to give her an ounce of privacy. But he couldn’t resist himself, and found his eyes tracing her body. His eyes took in her breasts, that seemed to overflow from her bra, and her toned stomach. The object of his affections quickly slipped on his gray t-shirt, and he found himself content.

“Let’s go.”

“It’s weird how mirelurk cakes taste so much like crab cakes. I wonder what kind of crab the mirelurks came from. Do you think they’re related to snow crabs?”

“No. They come from the horseshoe crabs.” He found himself watching the way she smiled at him, the way his shirt covered her curves. He loved the way she rambled on and on, and never seemed to stop captivating him.

“Smartie pants.” Erin smirked, before she took another bite of the mirelurk cake, crumbs falling onto the shirt. Quickly her hand brushed the crumbs away, before her pip-boy began to beep.

“I gotta run, I’ll be down working on the teleporter if you need me. Bye love.” She quickly walked off, leaving a surprised Arthur sitting at the table alone. Eyes glanced in his direction, and he found himself strolling back towards his room. The corner of his mouth curved upwards in a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to be fine, Arthur. Don’t worry.” She whispered, before she turned to walk onto the platform. The network scanner secured in the pocket of her jacket, a bomber jacket that Arthur had given her.  
“Ready Ingram?” Erin yelled, the static of the teleporter roaring in her ears.  
“Transmitting in three….” Ingram yelled back, her voice barely cutting through the thunder that echoed over head.  
“See ya!” Erin yelled, before she was covered in white light, and gone.  
Arthur stood there, his hand curled up in a fist, teeth gritted. It was gonna be hard to sleep tonight.

Wherever she was, it certainly looked abandoned. “This is the institute?” She said to herself, before securing the room. Kellogg’s pistol aimed, she checked everywhere she could see. Finding herself alone, she noticed the computer console.  
“Perfect,” She purred.  
After the scan was completed, she began to walk towards the elevator that seemed to be a trap. But it was the only path to take. 

As the elevator descended, she gasped seeing the state of the institute. People walked by on clear glass tunnels, and there were trees and grass. Everything looked white, and clean. Too clean. Quickly, she focused back to the task at hand. Find Madison Li and her little brother. Don’t shoot anyone. Don’t forget the serum for Virgil.

“Shaun?” She cried out, feeling tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the young boy behind the glass. He had strawberry hair too. It had to be Shaun, it just had to be.  
“It’s okay. I’m here now. Are you okay?” She pounded on the glass, her lip quivered.   
“Who are you?”  
“I’m your big sister. You don’t remember because you were just a baby. I’m here to take you home.” Tears began to stream down her face, and she contemplated taking the chair behind her and beating down the glass.  
“Open the door, please. Please Shaun.” Pleading, she felt helpless, as if she was back in the cryo pod again.  
“I don’t know you. Go away. Father. Father help me! There’s someone here, help me!”  
“Who’s Father?” She growled, her body shaking.  
“Father? Father! She’s trying to take me!” He cried out.

The sealed doors slid open, to reveal an old man in a white lab coat. A few cryptic words, and Shaun slumped over, as if he was asleep. As if he was a robot. He introduced himself as Father, the leader of the institute. She fought back the overwhelming urge to shoot him in the chest, the same way that Kellogg had killed her father. Biting her tongue, she listened as he began to defend the institute, claiming that they were justified in their actions.

“You don’t understand! You were supposed to be with us! Mom died giving birth to you, and Dad died trying to protect you, and you still feel that the institute is justified?” She cried, her voice cracking.  
“Yes, what happened to him was… I’ve gone over the records of the incident of course. It seems what happened to him was an unfortunate bit of collateral damage. For many years i’ve never questioned who my parents were. I accepted my situation and that was that. WIth old age comes regret and asking what if more often. But what matters now is that you and I have a chance to begin again.”  
“So we should break out checkers?” She chuckled, trying to calm herself down. Her feelings were so conflicted, but she knew that her feelings didn’t matter when it came to her mission. Arthur and Ingram were counting on her.  
“That would be a start. Are you planning on staying with us?”  
“Yes. I wanna give it a go.” Erin found herself lying, still shaking from shock.  
“You’ll want to introduce yourself to the division heads, and when you’re done, we can discuss what comes next.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tracing the blue line, she made her way to the Advanced Systems section. The institute was disorientating, but at least the colorful lines on the ground helped. Noticing the scientists bicker about each other, she opened up a door with the name “Madison Li”.  
“Doctor Li?”  
“Oh, it’s you. You’re not authorized to be here.”  
“Actually, I was looking for you.”  
“Me? Why?”  
“I’ve been sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to find you.”  
“You don’t beat around the bush, i'll give you that. I knew it was just a matter of time before your people would track me down. I've been looking over my shoulder for almost a decade, waiting for them to send someone like you, to kill me.”  
“I'm only here with good intentions, you have my word.”  
“You're giving me your word? Even though we've just met? Fine. Hhmm, since Father trusts you, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I might not agree with everything he says, but I know he'd never allow harm to come my way. Say what you came here to say, and then leave me alone.”  
“Are you happy here?”  
“You'd think being surrounded by cutting edge laboratory equipment, and some of the greatest minds the world's ever known would be enough. Only problem is the lack of transparency. I don't think we get the full story on everything that occurs here. What does that have to do with why we're talking?”  
“The brotherhood needs your help.”  
“Needs my help, why? They seemed to have everything under control when I left.”  
“The brotherhood valued your presence, and we’d like you to come back.”  
“Well how sweet of them. Tell me something, why would I possibly want to come crawling back to the brotherhood? What reason would I have to throw away everything I've accomplished here?”  
“Father trusts me, and so should you.”  
“He trusts you because your family, I'm not. I can't just take your word for it. I need more than that.”  
“The brotherhood has always been straight with you.”  
“I am getting a bit tired of all the secrets around here. Sometimes I feel like father isn't being straight with me... like there are things I'm not supposed to know about. I don't like that. But still, how can I turn my back on all of this?”  
“Your work could be instrumental in freeing the Commonwealth.”  
“You really know how to push my buttons, don't you? You know, I never really understood why the institute was so damn selfish. All those innocent people up there… dying. And here I am surrounded by technology that could make their lives better. Yet we hide down here and insulate ourselves from everything, and everyone. It's not right. It's not right. I'll make my way back to the Brotherhood, but I'm going to have to do it on my own. I can't take any chances being seen with you. Tell whoever sent you, that they've just regained the services of doctor Madison Li. Now for the sake of keeping up appearances let me see that pip boy of yours. I've been told to install a courser chip in it for you. Father’s orders. You’re to be given full access with the ability to relay in and out of the institute at will.”  
“Thanks. That’s super handy.”  
“Given that the relay is the only way to access the institute, “handy” is something of an understatement. In case the significance is lost on you, you'll be the only one here with that kind of access. If nothing else, it should demonstrate the amount of trust father has placed in you.  
Speaking of, I trust our discussion will remain between the two of us. Now I need to get back to work, and i'm sure you have other things to do.”

Madison Li quickly shooed her away, and Erin felt eyes on her back. Fiddling with her pip-boy, she quickly read the next objective. “On it,” She whispered to herself. The doors of the Bioscience Division sliding open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally verbatim from the game.


	6. Chapter 6

“Viiirrrrgiiiillllllll!” She sang, her voice bouncing off the walls.  
“Please tell me you have the serum.” He pleaded, adjusting his glasses to stare at the vault dweller in her native apparel. Her bright blue vault suit still stood out like sore thumb, he wondered how she managed to keep it in one piece.  
“Of course I do buddy. Here ya go.” She chirped, handing him what she hoped was the serum. It was in a weird container, but it should be it. Confusing medical terms began to fumble out of his mouth, and she found herself zoning out. Whatever a intron sequence, she didn’t care. 

“All good?”   
“Now we wait. Come visit me in a week or so.” He grumbled, before watching her leave. If the serum worked, she would be his savior.

Rad-x burned as it trailed down her throat, but she didn’t have any water on her to wash it down with. Stepping out into the glowing sea, she absentmindedly threw a vertibird signal grenade. She waited to hear the plink, as it hit the ground, but all she heard was a roar.  
“Fuck, Deathclaw.” She whispered, running back towards the cave.

“FASTER!” Arthur yelled, his heart aching. He knew that the only one who would ever venture to the Glowing Sea would be her. It had been only a day and a half, but he needed her. To feel her skin in his hands, her cold body in the crook of his arm.

As the vertibird neared the red smoke, his heart dropped. He watched as the deathclaw picked her up, and threw her down the hill. Her body hit a rock, and she went limp.Grabbing the minigun, he fired with rage into the creature. With a roar, the deathclaw fell over in defeat.   
“LAND IT NOW!” He screamed, before he jumped out of the vertibird.

His heart felt like it was going to break, it was beating too fast. He slid down the hill after her body, with abandon. The air left his lungs as he saw Erin, her body in one piece, vault suit ripped in the chest. Bright blue was replaced with deep red blood, cuts ran through her stomach. His jacket managed to protect her, it seemed, by the claw marks that were placed perfectly above her heart. Her body seemed too light in his arms, and he couldn’t stop shaking as he climbed into the vertibird. He tried to support her head in his hand, until he felt the blood against his fingertips. 

“CADE!” Her body pressed against his chest as he carried her up the stairs.  
“PREP A BED!” Blood staining his jacket, before he gently set her down on the gurney.  
“What happened?” Asked a concern Cade, as he quickly surveyed her wounds, and noted the blood on Arthur’s jacket.  
“Deathclaw,” He growled, pulling up a stool to hold her hand. He would sit there all day if it meant she healed faster. Hydraulic pumps seemed to grow louder, before Danse peered in the doorway. Looking at the state of his recruit, he quickly joined the Elder by her beside. Cade quickly injected Erin full of stimpacks, his fingers threading needles. 

“I’ve done all that I can. All that’s left to do is wait.” Cade sighed, washing the blood off of his hands. His eyes glanced up at the Paladin and the Elder, noting the way they watched her. It was obvious the Elder had feelings for her, he had heard the rumors that they were sleeping together. Danse looked at her like a father, hell, he was old enough to be her father, Cade noted.  
“I’ll be in the mess hall if you need me.” He mumbled, before leaving the two men alone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Fuck, it hurts,” Were the first words that came out of her mouth. Painfully, she opened her eyes, the throbbing in her head intensifying. It was almost as if her brain was swelling. She scoffed to herself, knowing that it would be irony. Her blue eyes ate up the picture laid before her. Danse was sleeping in a wheelchair next to his power armor, and Arthur rested his head against her legs, his fingers entwined with hers. God, how she loved how rough the pads of his fingers felt.

“Arthur?” She whispered, watching his face for any changes. Leaning forward, she felt the burn in her stomach, stitches coming undone like her walls, and she squeezed his fingers. He jolted awake, before leaning over her to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his chest, as his tongue found her mouth, soft whimpers leaving her lips.

“I missed you.” She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. She smiled, her breath hot against his face. Her eyes felt heavy, and she found herself drifting away from reality.

“Don’t fall asleep. I’ll get Cade.”

“Glad to see you’re alive and kicking Knight.” Cade glanced over his clipboard, scribbling notes. Erin’s eyes drifted down to her pip-boy, checking the time. _'4 in the mornin’, fuck.’_

“You are hereby suspended from your duties knight,” Commanded Arthur, biting the inside of his cheek after he saw the shock in her eyes. The ones he loved to get lost in.

“But Elder! I-”

“With the lacerations on your abdomen, your mild concussion, and sprained ankle, I’m putting you on medical leave Knight.” Interrupted Cade, his eyes still on the clipboard. Pencil furiously scribbling notes.

“I think it’s best if you listen to them,” Said Danse, giving his two cents.

“I’m fine…. Look, I can walk.” She pleaded, swinging her legs to get out of bed. The moment her right foot touched the ground, she knew it was the sprained one. Holding herself up with the bed, she tried to take a step, before she found herself falling. Arthur held a arm out for her, and she quickly admitted defeat. Danse wheeled over the wheelchair, watching as she reluctantly sat down.

“If that’s all, I will return to my bed. Don’t rip your stitches.” Cade reminded.

He found himself at a loss for words, as he felt her coldness. Her arms crossed over, wheelchair next to his couch. Not a word spoken to him, not a stray glance drifted his way. The sudden lack of love irritated him. Shutting the door behind him, he stomped over towards her, quickly scooping her up in his arms.

“Put me down.” She balked, trying to sulk due to her imprisonment on the ship. _‘It’s not fair’_

 

“No.” His gruff voice insisted, as he gingerly set her down on their bed, before laying next to her. His thick arm snaked under her, pulling her back against his chest.

She must have stared at the wall for a good hour, before she rolled over to face him. Noticing he was awake, she quickly tried to roll over again, before his voice stopped her.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” He whispered softly. His eyes watched as her stern expression softened, before she hid her face in his chest with a pout. Arthur was her only weakness, and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin took the change of pace with ease, spending her days in Maxson’s room. Papers were strewn about, covered in drawings of weapon mods, ideas for power armor designs, and the occasional “E+A 4EVR” surrounded by hearts. He would watch her with a smile, kissing the side of her head before carrying her to bed. Her scent lingering on his mind like a depraved boy. Their bed. Their castle in the sky, where walls came undone, and boundaries begged to be broken.

The first week, she was constrained to the wheelchair, but she broke that rule whenever she could, often resulting in heated arguments with Arthur. The second week, she was out of the woods, but the stitches on her abdomen still controlled her. She would spend hours walking around the ship aimlessly. The third week, she was compliant, and spent hours helping out Ingram around the ship as much as she could.

Now Arthur stood overlooking the power armor bay, watching as Erin painted a crown on all pieces of her armor in purple paint. She had crushed up her favorite flowers, hubflowers, and mixed them with some liquid glue to make it a paste.

“Elder?” Asked a scribe, noting the Elder’s huge grin. In an instant, Maxson menacingly stared at the scribe, a silent threat. They scurried away, before his eyes were back on her. Captain Kells quickly caught him alone, before dragging him off to a meeting onto the Command Deck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

He didn’t get any sleep that night, to say the least.

And it was all her fault.

The door to his room was closed, the warm glow of the lantern peaking from under the door. Quietly, he pushed open the door, unaware of the surprise waiting for him on his bed.

Naked, lips mumbling his name like a prayer. Hand snaked between her thighs, the other tightly clenching her breast. Her head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes clenched, off in her imagination.   
“Please, Arthur,” She begged, hips jutting forward to meet her fingers. Her small sensitive nub swirling. Her slickness coating her inner thighs, glistening, tempting him. He could feel the burning lust in his stomach, his eyes tracing the curves of her thighs. Her hips bucked, and he watched in anticipation as her legs spread. Their blanket falling to the ground, as her toes pushed it over the edge.. Her pink center slick and ready for him. The pace quickened, toes curling, back arching, body shaking, breath ragged. A puddle forming on his bed sheets.  
“Oh,” She moaned, voice husky, as her fingers left her damp core. Her lips swollen, a tongue absentmindedly tracing them.

“Erin,” He growled, the first time he had ever called her by name. Her doe eyes shot up to stare at him, taking in every inch of his now naked body, mouth aghast, and he could see the thoughts run through her mind. To run, or to melt in his touch. Eyes trailed to his attire haphazardly thrown on the chair, before tracing the curve of his arms. God, was he always so hairy? The same arms that looked like they could crush her, were the arms she used as pillows, the arms that held her at night. Her lower lip quivering as she imagined writhing underneath him.

“Arthur… Please…” She whispered, spreading her slick folds open for him. A siren’s call, beckoning. A gasp escaping her lips, before his mouth found hers. His thumbs cradled her face, tongues entwined, his breath tickling her nose. He hung over her, like a wolf trapping his prey. Blue eyes locked together, his eyes searching hers for the signal. The sparkle. 

“Is this what you want, Erin?” His breath hitched. He had to know, he needed to make sure.  
“Make me yours,” She pleaded, feeling his cock twitch against her knee. His right hand left her cheeks, delicately dragging against her skin, fingertips tracing the scars on her abdomen, before nuzzling in between her legs. Stubble tickled her neck, as he nipped and kissed his way to her breasts. Slowly, he teased his finger against her entrance, quickly slipping it in, causing a shudder to wrack her body. She clamped around his finger, and he found himself lost in desire. His fingers working against her, watching as she squirmed and squeaked under his touch. His hungry mouth found her breast, and he gingerly sucked, watching as her face flushed.

Soft hands found his manhood, guiding him in impatience to her core. Tipping her hips, inviting him to consume her. Arthur angled himself between her thighs, pressing into her entrance. God, was she tight. Each squelching thrust, he gained an inch until she was buried to the hilt, a death grip on his biceps. He could feel his tip against her cervix. It took every ounce of self control not to fuck her like a savage. He had dreamed of this since she curled in his arms. Erin had noticed, in the way he seemed to groan with each slow, tantalizing, thrust.

“Fuck me, Arthur.” She mewled, hips bucking to meet his. Arms wrapped around his neck, feet locked behind his back. Boundaries came crashing down, succumbing to their carnal desires. Nails drew blood, his shoulders covered in scratches. The iron bed frame shaking with every thrust, the bolts threatening to shoot out. His name becoming incoherent on her lips, as she reached her climax. Her cries traveling higher in pitch the closer she came to seventh heaven.  
“Arthur!” She squeaked in his ear, and he knew at that moment that everyone on the ship would know. But it didn’t matter. 

Her walls clenched around him, and he followed after her release, as she milked him for every last drop. A growled moan leaving his lips with satisfaction. Half lidded eyes glazed up at him, a smirk across her perfect lips. His cock slipped out of her, and he watched his love. Her chest rapidly rising, his succubus. 

Collapsing on the small space next to her, he quickly pulled her into his arms. Placing salty kisses on her forehead, before locking eyes with her again.   
“You’re mine.”


End file.
